The Rise Of Darkness
by Poltavav
Summary: It's been six years since Kagome returned to the feudal era. She is now married to Inuyasha and they have 4 little boys. Squirrelflight, as mentioned in my last fic is a hanyou like Inuyasha , has returned to stay with Thunderclan. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rise of Darkness

Author: ENVYANDWRATHGIRL

Date: October 14, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Warriors. But I do own Hawkfire and Rini.

Summary: It's been six years since Kagome returned to the feudal era. She is now married to Inuyasha and they have 4 little boys. Squirrelflight, as mentioned in my last fic is a hanyou like Inuyasha , has returned to stay with Thunderclan, but leaves on a daily basis. A new demon has appeared. who is he and where did he come from? And how is he related to Inuyasha?

**A/N: Hey guys I would've uploaded sooner if it hadn't of been for the stupid science fair project that I have to do. Anyway this is an assignment for language arts, It's my narrative paper. My teacher Miss Summers said I could do a FanFiction so here it is. Oh yeah, I might write a Hunger Games fic on Katniss and Peeta if I get around to it. R & R PLEASE!**

Prologue: A Happy Family

Six years have past since Kagome returned to the feudal era and married Inuyasha. The two now have four kids, Ritsuka and Riku who are six, And Sanosuke and Hikaru who are five. The two oldest boys look almost identical except for their hair and ears. Ritsuka has silver hair with black streaks and silver ears with black tips. And Riku has black hair with silver streaks and black ears with silver tips. Sanosuke and Hiakaru are identical with silver hair and black ears. The only difference is that Hikaru was born blind so his eyes are a stunning gray.

Over the years Inuyasha changed, he no longer hit Shippo or cuss, his voice deepened, and he no longer insulted people. Kagome was proud of how much her husband matured since she met him pinned to the GoShinboku so many years ago.

**A/N: Well that's the prologue it's short but don't worry I just finished chapter 1 today in class so yeah this might be my best fic yet...**

**Next chapter: Enter Firestar and Cinderpelt, Skilled warriors!**

** I know cinderpelt died but I'm making her alive, kay so if you like Cinderpelt or want me to do someone else let me know. I also got some refrences from Fullmetal Alchemist, because Cinderpelt has an automail leg and does some alchemy in further chapters. Depending on how lazy I am depends on when I update... **

**love you guys,**

** Hawkfire**

**Riaka and Ren (me and mah friend) motto: You mess with America you mess with us, Mess with us you mess with America! **

** I had to put that because Veteran's day is coming up. Me and mah friend Rhiannon ( you will see her as either Rini, big one you will see is Wrath, Ren, Shippo, and Kirara. And me you will see as Inuyasha,Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, Izayoi, Envy, Al, Espeon, Glaceon, and Riaka)**

** thanks again for reading! X3 **


	2. Note to haters

no a note to all who tell me that my stories suck: if I suck then don't read! I take great pride in my work. AND just so you know I almost gave up writing because of those rude comments it really makes me mad. I really enjoy writing as well as creating things... I may not be amazing but I really love to write. If you have any harsh comments they will be returned and probably not very polite because I don't appreciate being told how to write or what to write or being told I suck... I love writing so much and a lot of people don't read my work for the very reason of all the people who want to make me feel bad about myself. By the the way... THIS STORY IS A NO FLAME STORY, if I find one harsh comment I will make a harsh PM to you and it will be mean, THAT'S A PROMISE! Now there are some saying that some of my stories aren't mine and that's true because I have a friend that gives me her work and I post it, little did I know one of them was stolen... but I corrected that with the original author and they ok'd it. But it makes me upset that no one takes time to actually read my stories and be nice about them... one comment has already gotten a harsh reply cause it really ticked me off... got it.


End file.
